1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of raising resolution, and more particularly, to a method of raising resolution while locating on a micro dotmap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates scanning a displaying medium printed with a micro dotmap by manipulating an optical scanning device in a hand-writing manner so as to display tracks of the optical scanning device on a screen corresponding to a movement of the optical scanning device on the displaying medium. And please refer to FIG. 2, which illustrates a frame retrieved by scanning the displaying medium shown in FIG. 1 with the optical scanning device shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, a displaying medium 104 is printed with a micro dotmap, where microdots printed on the micro dotmap are printed with a particular encoding method. When a user holds an optical scanning device 106 to scan the micro dotmap printed on the displaying medium 104, a frame 120 scanned by the optical scanning device 106 on the displaying medium 104 is transmitted to a screen 102 so as to display a location, which is of the held optical scanning device 106 on the displaying medium 104, on the screen 102. As shown in FIG. 2, the frame 120 scanned in FIG. 1 covers a plurality of encoding blocks 122 arranged as a matrix. Each encoding block 122 is printed with a plurality of microdots 128 arranged according to a predetermined rule, and is separated into a header region 124 and a data region 126. The header region 124 is used for having an encoding block 122 having said header region 124 be recognizable, therefore, as shown in FIG. 2, a combination or a permutation of the plurality of microdots 128 comprised by the header region 124 of each encoding block 122 is the same. The plurality of microdots 128 comprised by each data region 126 are encoded with a particular encoding method so as to indicate a coordinate of an encoding block 122 having said data region 126 on the displaying medium 104, where the encoding method is substantially implemented on the combination or the permutation about whether each of the plurality of microdots 128 of each data region 126 is physically printed. As shown in FIG. 2, each encoding block 122 exclusively occupies one particular among the coordinates [x, y], [x+1,y], [x, y+1], and [x+1, y+1], each of which may be retrieved by performing a decoding procedure corresponding to the abovementioned encoding method on the plurality of microdots 128 of the data region 126 of each encoding block 122. In other words, each coordinate on the displaying medium 104 is indicated by taking a size of each the encoding block 122 as a unit. When the optical scanning device 106 scans the frame 120, a domain of each scanned encoding block 122 is first recognized according to a header region 124 of each the scanned encoding block 122, then a plurality of microdots 128 in a data region 126 of each the scanned encoding block 122 are decoded so as to determine a coordinate of each the scanned encoding block 122 on the displaying medium 104.
Methods mentioned in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are primarily applied on devices such as a Braille plate. A user may hold the optical scanning device 106 to scan and move on the displaying medium 104 so as to correspondingly operate on the screen 102, or to have the screen 102 to serve as a whiteboard by directly displaying movements of the held optical scanning device 106 on the screen 102. The displaying medium 104 is a paper printed with a micro dotmap or a printable medium capable of being printed with the micro dotmap. The optical scanning device 106 may also be a conventional scanning device capable of recognizing microdots on the micro dotmap. When the user holds the optical scanning device 106, the scanned frame 120 is directly transmitted to a processing unit included by the screen 102 or the optical scanning device 106. After the processing unit performs the abovementioned recognition and decoding procedure on the frame 120, a current location of the optical scanning device 106 on the displaying medium 104 is also displayed on the frame 120 displayed by the screen 102. After a short while, when the user holds the optical scanning device 106 to move and scan on the displaying medium 104, another frame 120 is fetched and is also processed by the processing unit of the screen 102 to be recognized and decoded.
In certain applications in the prior art, the frame 120 is fetched by taking the frame center 210 shown in FIG. 2 as a datum point so as to define a range of the moving frame 120 on the micro dotmap or the displaying medium. In other words, the range of the frame 120 is synchronously moved according to the movement of the frame center 210. Note that the frame center 210 may be invisible for an observer. When the abovementioned encoding method is applied on a touch screen, the displaying medium 104 and the screen 102 indicate a same touch screen, and a user may hold an optical pen to manipulate the touch screen by touches or movements of the optical pen on the touch screen.
However, as shown in FIG. 3, while processing delicate manipulations by the optical scanning device 106 so that a movement of the frame center 210 is entirely bounded by a same encoding block 122, i.e., the frame center 210 stays at a same encoding block 122 having a coordinate [X,Y] before and after the movement of the frame center 210 is completed, at this time, the optical scanning device 106 is not capable of recognizing the bounded movement of the frame center 210 so that the frame center 210 is misrecognized to stay other than to be moved within the movement. In other words, a user of the optical scanning device 106 fails to perform delicate manipulations based on the frame center 210 since the recognitions of the coordinate of the frame center 210 are restricted by both a coordinate representation, which takes a size of the encoding block 122 as its unit, and a worse resolution. It indicates that any movement of the frame center 210 has to be long enough to cross two different encoding blocks 122 so that the movement of the frame center 210 can be recognized. Similarly, since a size of a touch point of the held optical pen on the touch screen is significantly restricted by the size of the optical pen, when a size of the touch panel is not larger enough than the held optical pen, using the size of the encoding block 122 as the unit in representing coordinates fails in performing delicate manipulations of the user while locating the accurate location of the frame center 210